Blue Feathers
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Rin is in an abusive relationship with Bon, he's tried his best to hide the bruises and cuts from his friends and Yukio. He thinks he has everyone fooled with his tough guy act and non caring demeanor, but his pain is not so easily hidden from a certain blonde Vatican Officer named Angel.
1. Angel's Indulgence

**Blue Feathers (a Blue Exorcist fic)**

Disc.: I own nothing save for this plot and all writing that's born of said plot, the day will come when this will no longer be necessary…but that day is not today, sadly.

A/N: Well, I find myself lately thinking of weird pairings again from my favorite anime or manga…or even pairings that have no fics about them at all, it's sad really. So, in the spirit of weird pairings and non-existent fics based on those pairings, I bring you my current weird or unheard of pairing- AngelxRin! Enjoy, or don't, I'll keep writing it anyway.

**Summary: Rin is in an abusive relationship with Bon, he's tried his best to hide the bruises and cuts from his friends and Yukio. He thinks he has everyone fooled with his tough guy act and non caring demeanor, but his pain is not so easily hidden from a certain blonde Vatican officer named Angel.**

**Ch.1- Angel's Indulgence**

Rin could hear the alarm going off loudly in his room, his hand reaching out and turning it off before it woke his lover. The elder Okumura twin looked over to his right side, his blue eyes falling on the one still sleeping soundly…his current lover Ryuji Suguro, aka Bon, letting a frown mar his face before he brought his eyes away from the Exorcist. Rin then slid off the bed and stepped into the shower, the water warming up rather quickly as he stepped into the inviting warmth and letting it run all over his frame.

Rin let out a sigh as his eyes trailed along his pale skin, his thin body was covered with bruises that were every possible shade of blue, purple, and black…they covered his stomach, his back, and even his legs. His wrists and shoulders had cuts that were both old and new, luckily he could keep them hidden from his friends and teachers…he didn't want _anyone_ finding out that Suguro beat him, especially _not_ Yukio.

After roughly 20 minutes, Rin was sufficiently clean and ready to go to school. He put on his uniform and walked out with his hair still somewhat wet, Bon looking at him like he was the most delicious thing ever to walk on two legs. The brunette didn't say anything at all, he just smirked in that dangerous way of his before he had his lover against the wall, engaging in a heated kiss so passionate that it knocked the wind right out of Rin's lungs.

"Morning, Rin. Has anyone ever told you that you're the sexiest demon to ever walk the face of the Earth?"

The only sound that came out of Rin's mouth at the moment was a strangled moan, the utterance being caused by Bon tweaking his little lover's nipple so hard it was painful. Rin loved that Bon was rough because it meant that he didn't think of him as delicate or weak, but he could be too rough at times…especially in the mornings, he was usually horny as hell and Rin was the only one to witness that side of his lover.

"B-bon, we ha-have to get ready for sc-chool…we can ha-have fun l-later."

Bon smirked at his lover, it really made him feel alive to make the infamous Son of Satan quiver and moan beneath his touch like a bitch in heat. After a few more minutes of foreplay, he released Rin from his hold and let him drop to his feet. He then turned away but not before he said "Alright, I'm definitely gonna hold you to that Rin." And left with his school bag slung over his shoulder.

Rin, on his part, stood in his place against the wall sadly. It was always like this between them, Bon would get them both so worked up in the mornings and then he'd leave without finishing what he started. Even when they had sex, Bon was always so rough that Rin had actually started bleeding during his lover's thrusting…if he complained too much then Bon would beat him until he chose to keep his mouth shut, the man seemed to keep him around only for sex and not for love like Rin had wanted with the two of them, like the way it was when they first started dating.

He dismissed those depressing thoughts for now, Rin grabbed his bag and his key so that they could get to school through one of the many doors around Japan. After pocketing the key and grabbing his lunch, Rin plugged his ear buds in and started listening to his favorite song by Owl City, a sweet and calming tune called 'Fuzzy Blue Lights' and allowed himself to get lost in the music.

'If I could look across the country  
From California to New Jersey,  
Then I would count the parks and lake resorts,  
And number all the jets and airports.  
All those rather dreary rain clouds still bother me,  
Cuz I look through the camera eyepiece and cannot see.'

'If I could open up my window  
And see from Tampa Bay to Juneau,  
Then I would survey all those open miles,  
And line them up in single file.  
Everywhere I look I see green scenic sublime,  
And all those oceanic vistas are so divine.'

'If I was standing on the balcony  
And you were walking down below,  
I'd feel rather depressed and out of place,  
And lonely just to watch you go.  
If you were swinging from the highway overpass  
Within the western hemisphere,  
I'd feel rather afraid and insincere  
If you began to disappear.'

'If I was walking through a sad art gallery  
And you were driving through the night,  
I'd feel rather alone and ill at ease  
Beneath the brilliant showroom light.  
If I was flying on a plane above your town  
And you were gazing at the sky,  
Somehow I'd feel intact and reassured  
If you began to wave goodbye.'

By the time the song ended, Rin was in his usual seat by the window and gazing outside at the sky. He didn't even look up when he heard the classroom door open and close, thinking that it was Yukio taking his usual place at the head of the classroom due to him being the teacher of their Cram School class.

"Alright class, settle down. Now then, let's open up our books to Chapter-"

"Hold on, where's Mr. Okumura?" Izumo asked curiously as she looked at the one who was occupying the space normally held by Rin's younger brother, his attention now on the same man that had spoken to them only a few minutes ago.

"Well, to answer your question Ms. Kamiki…your teacher has been sent away on a 3 month Exorcism mission and won't be back until around mid October, until then the Vatican has sent me to teach in his place so none of you will fall behind in your studies. While I'm here, you will address me as Mr. Angel. Alright, let's call roll and make sure no one's skipping out."

Angel smiled as he went down the list until he called out Rin's name, catching the young demon's attention when he spoke to him.

"Rin Okumura?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm here."

Angel smirked at the older twins' response to his name being called, oh yes…he would definitely enjoy teasing the boy, ever since their first encounter he'd found the young one fascinating. He enjoyed every chance he got to meet him on the battlefield, he was still impressed with how the boy had killed Amaimon with such ease that it was exciting yet terrifying how much power he held in his small body.

Yes…Angel had found himself falling for the Son of Satan, and even though it was wrong because of their difference in status, he never _was_ one to follow the rules of the Vatican…at least not the ones that forbade him from pursuing a relationship with a demon.

"Good, it seems that you're paying attention. Alright, now that everyone's present we can begin the Chapter that Mr. Okumura was reading to the class…"

Rin just let his attention fall on the clouds outside, lately he'd been having trouble sleeping due to Bon. His lover had been keeping him awake with his beating and sadistic cutting, not letting Rin get much sleep. After roughly an hour, Rin heard the bell ring which signified the end of class.

"Rin…are you feeling okay?"

The brunette looked over to see Shiemi standing next to him, concern evident in her voice and on her pretty face.

"Oh, hey Shiemi. Yeah, I'm fine…just haven't been sleeping well lately, maybe I'll go to bed early tonight and see if that helps."

The blonde Exorcist looked at her friend worriedly, Rin seemed to look rather frail these days…he had dark circles under his eyes and he had been hanging out with his friends less than usual, but she just let it go for the time being and flashed Rin a smile.

"Well, okay…did you want to eat lunch with us?"

Rin looked over at his friends, smiling sadly at them while they all sat there and joked around about something that he wasn't really paying attention to: Shima, Izumo, Konekomaru, and even Pakku. Rin just shook his head at Shiemi and walked off to find a nice quiet place to take a nap, his eyes never once falling on Bon.

"Hey guys, have any idea what's up with Okumura? Lately, he just stares off into space and falls asleep during class." Izumo said with a watchful look on her face.

"Well, he said that he hasn't been sleeping lately." Shiemi said concernedly, she was the most worried about Rin because he was the first friend she'd ever made.

They all watched as Rin walked out of class with a depressed sort of disposition, his tail dragging along behind him. It seemed that he didn't even have the strength to lift it off the ground, and this had the group of friends worried.

Angel watched the whole scene, he heard how the group of young Ex Wires talked about the boy. They too were concerned about Rin just as he was, but he saw what they hadn't noticed: the cuts on the boy's wrists that seemed to be both old and new.

The blonde Vatican agent would investigate this matter further, starting with his friends.

T.B.C.- Well, it seems Angel has his sights set on our favorite demon…will Rin's friends help him? Read on and find out!


	2. A Blonde Cat's Curiosity

**Blue Feathers (a Blue Exorcist fic)**

Disc.: I own nothing save for this plot and all writing that's born of said plot, the day will come when this will no longer be necessary…but that day is not today, sadly.

A/N: Welcome to Ch.2, please take a seat and enjoy the show. Please remember to keep all hands in your laps during the ride, and no poking other people unnecessarily! Now then, I'm pleased to say that the ride had begun so sit back and relax until the show has come to completion, and no matter what have fun!

**Ch.2- A Blonde Cat's Curiosity**

Angel watched as the group of Ex Wires sat in a circle talking about things that interested them, or rather about a person that interested them.

The topic of the day seemed to be Rin Okumura, the older twin brother of Yukio Okumura and resident full-blooded Son of Satan. His eyes didn't miss how depressed the boy seemed to be as he left the class, or even the way his tail dragged behind him limply like he didn't care about anything at all.

After checking over the papers that his students handed in, the blonde Vatican agent turned substitute teacher walked up to the small group of Ex Wires so he could find out why exactly the boy he was so enamored with had become so sad and depressed.

"I'm telling you guys, something's up with Okumura…he's been acting more spacey than usual, he avoids sitting with us and he refuses to eat. Do you think that something's happened with him?" Shima asked concernedly, of all of them he was the most concerned for Rin.

"I don't know, if something's wrong then why isn't he telling us what's going on with him?"

"Hey Bon, you're his boyfriend…do _you_ have any idea as to why he's been acting like this?"

Bon stared at Izumo, her eyes boring into him like those of a cat trying to get you to look at them. He quickly grew annoyed with her gaze and concerns, slamming his hands on the table as he got up and stormed off after he yelled at her.

"Hell if I do, and besides- it's none of your business what goes on between us, so just quit bugging me about it and leave us alone!"

The Ex Wires watched as Suguro walked off angrily, he obviously knew something was going on but he was refusing to talk about it.

"Well, that turned up nothing important. I'll have my familiars follow Okumura to find out what's happening, and when they do they'll come tell us what all's happening with him."

"And just _what_ might that be?" the group of friends was startled by the voice talking to them, their gazes meeting their teacher's own equally concerned one.

"Mr. Angel, why are you asking us about Rin?" Shiemi asked the blonde man staring at them.

"Because as a teacher, it's my job to be concerned about the welfare of my students. So, why not tell me what all _is_ happening with Mr. Rin Okumura?"

Shima and the others knew that there was no way out of this situation with their teacher, so Izumo decided to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Um…I guess it started about 10 months ago, when Rin and Bon started going out. Shortly after that, Rin started coming to class with bruises and cuts. When we asked him what was wrong, he denied everything and said that it wasn't our concern. I knew something was wrong and we started getting suspicious, but we've kept quiet about it out of concern for him because he's our friend. If he won't talk to us, maybe you'll have better luck getting him to say what's wrong with him."

"Alright, and maybe Ms. Kamiki can help with her familiars on your part."

The group of friends all nodded, maybe now they could finally get some help for their friend.

(With Bon and Rin)

Rin leaned over the edge of the large bathtub, coughing up water until no more would come out of his mouth. He had no idea what had made his boyfriend angry enough to beat him senseless and then nearly drown him, but he knew that this had to end. As much as he cared about Suguro, the feelings of love he had for him nearly a year ago had died out beyond any hope of recovering them with this latest punishment.

As he dragged himself out of the freezing cold water, Rin leaned over the nearby toilet and threw up all that he'd eaten beforehand. His body was shaking as he lay on the tile floor, his strength leaving him quickly due to him being starved and beaten regularly. He had fallen into a comatose slumber so deep that he was unaware of a pair of white fox familiars that belonged to Izumo Kamiki, and they'd witnessed the whole scene as they hovered over Rin's broken and unconscious body.

'_This is bad, we must report this to Lady Kamiki at once Hakuro!'_

'_Yes, let's go before Ryuji finds us Kiritani.'_

The two white foxes nodded and left through the nearby open window to report all that they'd witnessed. The foxes genuinely cared for Rin, they even saw him as a member of their pack at times during battle and protected him from danger. Now, it was time to take care of him once more and help him out of this cage he was trapped in.

Even if it meant having to go against one of their own.

T.B.C.- Whoa, Bon is so mean to Rin! Up next, Rin's friends find out the truth of what's been happening to him, will they be able to save him from a loveless relationship? Read on to find out!


	3. The Blue Flames Crying Out

**Blue Feathers (a Blue Exorcist fic)**

Disc.: I own nothing save for this plot and all writing that's born of said plot, the day will come when this will no longer be necessary…but that day is not today, sadly.

A/N: Wow, the 3rd chapter has finally been born! I'm so glad my brain keeps coming up with these ideas, and of course much love goes to my reviewers that have stayed with some of my stories online and have been so patient with me in regards to chapters being written, you shall all be rewarded soon enough for your faith in me and my writing.

**Ch.3- The Blue Flames Crying Out**

Izumo and her friends were sitting in the infirmary, silence settling over the room as they all waited for word of what happened to Rin from her familiars. She'd sent them out nearly an hour ago, and the worry filled atmosphere was nowhere near being lifted…especially with the looks that Angel was flashing her, like he was angry at her for not being more efficient with her familiars.

Everyone was starting to get impatient, especially Angel. He was livid that _anything_ could have happened to the Spawn of Satan that he was infatuated with, even some of his superiors knew of his love for the boy. None of them were happy about it, for a few reasons.

First of all, the main reason being that Angel was a high ranking Vatican Official and Rin Okumura was the 3rd son of the most powerful demon that ever existed, Satan himself.

Second, there was the fact that Rin was a student and Angel was a teacher…so that also deemed their relationship wrong, no matter how much Angel hated it.

And finally, there was their age difference. Angel himself was already 22, and Rin was 17, thus their 5 year age difference pretty much made Angel a pedophile if he pursued the boy. He'd probably be fired over that decision, but he honestly didn't give two shits about the Vatican's obvious hatred of Rin and his brother Yukio.

He'd make any choice, go against any authorative figure, hell he'd break any and all laws he damn well pleased just for the one chance to have Rin Okumura as his and only his.

As the minutes stretched on for what seemed to be forever, Izumo looked at the window behind her when she felt the presence of her familiars. They appeared before the students with looks of sadness and rage clearly settled on their faces, what they'd seen was obviously not good.

"Hakuro, Kiritani, report…what's wrong with Rin?" the female Tamer asked worriedly.

Hakuro was the first to speak, his voice filled with sadness.

"_My Lady, it's worse than we could have feared…Rin was beaten to the point of his bones being broken, on top of which he was nearly drowned and it looks like he's been starved to death!_"

Kiritani decided to offer up what he saw next, his voice literally dripping with rage at the one who'd hurt him so much.

"_We witnessed the whole thing, but we made sure we couldn't be sensed by Rin's attacker…we can never forgive the one who did this to him, please give us permission to make the one who hurt our sweet kit pay for his transgressions!_"

Both foxes were by this point bristling with nearly unchecked anger at the one who hurt Rin to the point of death.

"Um, I know that this may be an obvious question but _who_ exactly hurt Rin?" Shima asked uncertainly, as if he were afraid the fox familiars would bite his head off if he stepped out of line with his words.

Both foxes spoke the name together with so much venom to their tones it seemed like their tongues were literally dripping poison at every syllable of the person's name, and the identity of said attacker shocked everyone.

"_Ryuji Suguro!_"

Angel's face immediately took on an expression of pure hatred towards the blonde student, it was bad enough that this boy had Rin as his lover…but to think that he would go that far in his treatment of the boy that he was supposed to love made Angel want to drive his sword into the young Ex Wire's head.

"I see…and where is Rin at this moment?" Angel asked calmly, but it was obvious he looked ready to blow a gasket any minute. Before any of them could speak, Rin appeared in the doorway looking exhausted and ready to pass out.

"Rin!" Shima said worriedly, he had already gotten up to help the elder Okumura sibling keep from falling over.

Rin looked at all those who were in the room, his eyes lingering on Angel for a little longer than usual. For as long as he could remember, Rin had a crush on the blonde Vatican Soldier. He kept his feelings for him hidden, out of fear that the older man wouldn't like him…lately, he'd been trying to give the man some sort of hint of how he felt about him, anything at all. But the only kind of signal that he got from Angel is that they were just teacher and student, and that they couldn't have anything beyond that.

It was the reason that Rin had been unable to sleep at night for the last few weeks, that and the fact that Ryuji had kept him up by beating him and starving him. So, before he came to the school he'd told Bon the truth, and that's when things took a turn for the absolute worse.

[Flashback to 3 hours ago]

_Ryuji had come into the room that he and Rin shared, pleased that his lover was waiting for him. Lately, Bon had been having trouble with the two of them…it seemed as though Rin was often letting his mind stray to other guys, like Shima or even Konekomaru. Bon knew that Koneko was too scared of Rin's demonic abilities to even try to make a play for him, Shima on the other hand was a lot more bold. _

_Whenever they'd have lunch together, Rin and Shima would joke around about his and Bon's relationship, even going so far as to say that Rin should try him out for a night and compare between the two of them who would make him scream louder in bed. The two would laugh it off and enjoy their food together in relative peace, but Bon didn't like the way Shima would let his gaze rake over Rin's body or the perverse grin that would settle on his face. It took all of his strength not to flip out on Shima and beat him half to death over something as stupid as a few jokes._

_What he _hadn't_ counted on was how Rin would stare at their substitute teacher, Angel. He would stare at him for long periods of time, especially when he felt he wouldn't get caught…and when he did, he'd look away with a light blush on his face and Angel would smirk at that. It made Ryuji's blood boil over and rage would fill him all the way through, he didn't like it at all and decided that he'd confront his boyfriend about it that night._

_Seeing Rin sitting there with Kuro in his lap, his deep blue eyes looking at him unsurely, made Bon feel like he was the one who'd done something terrible to make their relationship go this far awry. The boy he loved woke Kuro up and told him to leave while they had a serious talk, the Cat Sidh nodding at his Master and leaving the room so they could sort this whole mess out._

"_Rin, we need to talk."_

"_Yeah, you're right. Bon, there's something I need to tell you."_

"_Yeah, me too."_

"_Listen, I really like you and all…but we can't keep dragging this on anymore, it'll only do more harm than good. Besides, there's someone else that I love more than I probably ever loved you."_

_Ryuji was steeling himself for the words he dreaded to hear from his partner, his jealousy consuming him and pouring off of him in waves that made Rin flinch out of fear._

"_Oh, is that right? And just who is it that you love more than me, huh Rin Okumura?!"_

"_A-Angel, I didn't mean for it to happen but I fell in love with him a few months after we had our first encounter. He's beautiful, smart, dedicated, and more than willing to die for what he believes in. I'm so sorry Bon, but I-" Rin couldn't finish his confession, for Bon had grabbed him harshly by his throat and dragged him all the way to the boys' dorm baths. He ran the water so cold that it could freeze anyone's flesh and kill them if they were exposed to it for too long, and began holding Rin down under the water to drown him._

"_And just where do you get off thinking that you get to leave me for some fucking pretty boy Vatican Soldier, huh!?" Bon shouted into Rin's ear as he pulled him up out of the water, then he threw him back under to drown him again._

"_B-bon, I c-can't-"_

"_Listen here, you don't get to leave me understand!? In fact, I'm getting rid of you! Go to your pretty boy and tell him how much you love him, see if he'll ever want the Spawn of Satan that didn't even deserve to be born!" Bon screamed at Rin as he kept up this same routine for roughly an hour before he decided to beat him, his foot lodging itself into his ex boyfriend's ribs and splintering a few of them. After he was too tired to do anymore damage, he spit on Rin's face and walked out of the bathroom…leaving him beaten, bloody, and crying his eyes out, neither aware that they were being watched by Izumo's familiars._

_After making sure that he was gone, Rin managed to haul himself into a sitting position, ignoring the burning pain in his bones and the freezing cold water soaking him all the way to his tail. When another hour had passed, Rin somehow gathered the strength to stand up and wobble to the infirmary, where he found his friends and crush looking at him concernedly. _

[Flashback ends]

As he smiled weakly at his friends, Rin soon blacked out from the effort of keeping his eyes open and the terrible pain that racked his whole body.

Shima gently laid Rin down on the bed nearby, his hands working to remove the still wet clothes from his friend's body before they made him sick. What they saw underneath the hoodie shocked them all, and angered Angel: Rin was covered in bruises, was thinner than he should be, and some of his bones looked ready to poke through the skin due to their sharp edges. Before they could do anything further, Shura walked into the infirmary with Kuro on her shoulder.

"Alright, why the hell are all of you little pissants not in class? What could be so important that you-"

Shiemi went to Shura and tried shushing her, which made the woman even more curious as she stormed past the other EX Wires and came upon a sight that shocked her into silence.

"Rin! What happened to him?!"

Angel looked at her angrily, his obvious rage towards Bon had not gone away even in the slightest.

"Is someone gonna explain how he ended up in the infirmary, or am I gonna have to force it out of all of ya?!"

"Explain what?" Yukio said as he walked into the room a few seconds later, his eyes settling on the bed where his older brother lay passed out and looking like he was at death's door.

"Rin! Rin, are you alright!? Wake up and say something to me, damn it! Please!" Yukio screamed at his unconscious brother, tears already falling from his eyes as he laid his forehead next to Rin's arm and sobbed quietly.

Shura took in the whole scene, her heart breaking at seeing the older Okumura twin lying in the bed unconscious. She then strode over to opposite where Yukio sat crying and placed her hand on his forehead, nearly yanking her hand away at how cold his body was and how hot his forehead had turned.

"Damn kid's burning up, where's a first aid kit?!"

"Nee, we need a fever reducer please!" Shiemi said to her familiar, a sprig of peppermint and a few catnip leaves coming out of the little plant's stomach. Kuro smelled the catnip but made no move to grab it for himself, his Master was suffering and needed it more than him. Shura nodded before taking the herbs from her and brewing them into a hot tea for Rin to drink.

After managing to get him to wake up long enough to swallow the slightly thick brew, Rin passed out again and fell back into slumber. Shura felt his stomach and the herbs settling into his system, relieved when his fever started going down almost instantly. But that still left a few things for them to do about Rin, first of all they had to raise his body temperature back up to normal or he'd freeze to death. Izumo began warming up some water and after a few minutes she placed a large pan of boiling hot water under his bed, the room heating up and making Rin's body warm up again as well.

Yukio watched as everyone helped his brother, it seemed they didn't need him here. As he went to leave, Shura threw a knife at him and glared as he tried to take another step out of the room.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going, you four-eyed chicken?"

"It's obvious that Rin's in good hands with all of you, so-"

"So nothing! That's your _brother_, Yukio! He's gonna need you here when he wakes up, so cart your dumb ass back in here and wait for him to tell you what happened dammit!"

Yukio could see that her eyes had taken on a murderous glint, so he turned around and sat in the chair nearest the bed where his brother lay recovering and was happy when the others left. Even Angel, who wanted to stay in the room with Rin, left upon seeing that there was nothing further he could do. The only other one who stayed was Kuro, who jumped up onto the bed and sat across from Yukio.

After a few hours, Rin gathered the strength to open his eyes slightly and take in his surroundings. He could tell that he was in the infirmary, a tired smile coming to settle on his face as he turned to his left to find his brother sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

"(weakly) Y-yukio…"

The younger twin opened his eyes upon hearing a small voice call him back to the world of consciousness, relief welling up inside him when he saw his older brother smiling at him as best he could.

"Rin…thank God you're alright!" Yukio said as he took his brother's outstretched hand into his own and started crying again, the sounds making Kuro wake up as well. The Cat Sidh saw that his Master was awake, and started happily meowing as he rubbed against Rin's cheek while purring.

"_Rin, I thought you were gonna die! I'm so happy that you're not gonna leave me like Shiro did!_"

"Hey Yukio, Kuro, there's no need to get so wound up…I'm alright now, thanks to our friends."

"Rin, what happened? Who did this to you?!" Yukio asked worriedly, the sadness never once leaving him.

"It was…Ryuji Suguro." Rin managed to say before passing out once more.

"Suguro? Rin, what all did he do to you?! Wake up and tell me!"

"That's quite enough out of you, Mr. Okumura. Let the poor boy sleep, he's already been through so much that his body can't handle anymore right now."

Yukio turned to see Mephisto standing in the doorway with an all knowing smirk on his face.

"Mr. Pheles?"

"Now now, perhaps I can find out what all went on in this poor boy's life while you were away Yukio. For now, let's just have him sleep. But first…"

Mephisto pulled out his trademark umbrella, the tip of it gently touching Rin's forehead as he began counting to three in German.

"_Ein, Zwei, Drei_!"

Upon finishing, a cloud of light blue smoke appeared over Rin's body. In the depths of the mist, Mephisto, Yukio, and Kuro watched the events from Rin's subconscious nearly 10 months ago…none of them prepared for what they saw.

And Yukio wishing that he hadn't.

T.B.C.- Wow Bon, you're so mean to Rin! Will Angel be his savior or his executioner? Read on to find out!


	4. Gathered Resolve

**Blue Feathers (a Blue Exorcist fic)**

Disc.: I own nothing save for this plot and all writing that's born of said plot, the day will come when this will no longer be necessary…but that day is not today, sadly.

A/N: So, everyone knows the truth about Rin. I feel bad that I'm doing this to him, but it's necessary and things will start looking up for him very soon…for now, sit down and enjoy the show!

**Ch.4- Gathered Resolve**

Yukio, Kuro, and Mephisto watched the smoke screen with rapt attention, the three of them shocked and saddened by what they saw being played. It showed images of Rin being beaten, whipped, sprayed with Holy Water, and even nearly drowned on multiple occasions. This caused Yukio to become enraged that one of his students would do this to his brother, who was also a fellow student. When the smoke disappeared, Mephisto looked at his little brother sadly, his usual smirk replaced with a frown.

"It would seem that Rin has truly been suffering all alone, refusing to ask for help from anyone. Why though, I have no idea…maybe he can tell us when he awakens."

As they stood in the room silently, Kuro sat on Rin's stomach and stretched out so that his paws were touching Rin's heart. It pained him to see all the harsh treatment his Master had endured, tears falling from his eyes and onto the unconscious boy's chest. After roughly 5 minutes of crying, Kuro felt a hand gently rub between his ears, eyes looking up to see that Rin had awoken and was trying to sit up.

"Rin, don't push yourself. Are you sure that you've rested enough to be able to move?" Yukio asked worriedly, his brother always acted so strong but he was actually suffering so much.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." Rin said as he finally managed to get himself to sit up, his back laying against the pillows on is bed.

Yukio just looked at his injured brother, his sadness turning to anger at how he could let his lover get away with shit like that.

"Rin, why didn't you say anything to us? To me?! I'm your brother and I would have helped you!"

"Because…I didn't want you to get involved with me and my ex boyfriend, I knew that he'd come after you next if I'd said anything at all to you or Mephisto, or even our friends. If I'd told you, he would have hurt you guys too, and I couldn't dare risk that happening…I was protecting you."

"By not telling us what was really happening to you?! Rin, he could have killed you tonight and we never would've known until it was too late!" Yukio yelled at his brother, his anger getting stronger with every passing second. He wasn't just gonna sit by and let his brother get hurt anymore, no he would do something to help him.

Come tomorrow morning, Yukio was gonna report Ryuji Suguro to the Vatican and have him transferred out of his class…if he was lucky, he'd get a restraining order filed against him as well. But for now, he decided to let his weary brother rest some more so he hugged Rin and proceeded to leave, Mephisto following behind him.

"Oh Rin, I almost forgot to ask…do you want someone to keep you company tonight? I'd stay myself, but I have some reports that I need to sign and have sent to the Vatican regarding the mission I came back from." Yukio asked, he didn't want to leave his brother alone in the infirmary at night while he was still recovering. Rin looked at Yukio before nodding, his face taking on an expression of deep sadness and fear of being left by himself.

"Yeah…can you send Angel in? I don't want Bon coming after me in the middle of the night, I think Angel will be able to keep him from getting in here."

"Alright, I'll have him sent in. You just lay back down and rest, he should be here shortly. Do you want Kuro to stay as well?"

"No, he should go back to our room. If Bon gets in, I don't want him going berserk and causing damage to the school out of anger."

"Alright, let's go Kuro. You can see Rin tomorrow when he's better, alright?"

Kuro didn't like the idea of being away from Rin while he was hurt like this, but his Master had a point. Most likely, he _would_ snap and attack Bon in a fit of rage if the boy came anywhere near them that night. He jumped off the bed after rubbing against Rin's cheek one last time and jumped up onto Yukio's shoulder, relief settling over him when his Master fell back into peaceful rest.

After 10 minutes, there was a knock at the door and Rin looked up to see Angel standing in the doorway. Rin gestured for him to enter the room and sit in the chair that Yukio had fallen asleep in not too long ago. Angel looked at the boy he'd fallen for, it wasn't fair for him to have suffered like this at the hands of someone that should have been caring for him like a precious jewel.

Rin looked at the man he'd been hoping to have as his, Angel's eyes looked so focused that nothing could probably break him. The older Okumura sibling reached out and touched his hand tentatively, startling the older Vatican Officer out of his reverie on how many ways he could hurt Bon without actually killing him until later. Their eyes locked for the longest time, blue holding onto violet with all the strength they could dredge up. Angel then wrapped his fingers tightly yet gently around Rin's, a gesture that he wasn't going to leave him here alone for the night. Rin smiled at the Vatican agent, his eyes softening as Angel returned the smile with his own.

"Angel, can you keep a secret?" Rin asked hesitantly, his voice all but failing him as they kept staring at each other.

"Of course I can. Do you have something you'd like to share with me, Rin?" Angel asked, adding a bit of a purr to his voice which caused Rin to shudder lightly in pleasure. The tone of that heavenly voice was enough to make the Okumura boy succumb to any sin with this man, no matter how wrong it was.

"The reason Bon hurt me so much, it was because…he was jealous, he hated that my eyes always seemed to stray to someone else whenever we were in class together."

"Oh really? And just who is it that you always felt so captivated by that you risked your ex's wrath?"

Rin then moved his hand from Angel's to his face, fingers lightly grazing the pale and smooth skin before moving to his hair, which felt softer than any silk that Rin had ever touched before.

"You, Angel. I…"

Angel could feel his heart speeding up, both of them leaning forward as they got closer and closer until their lips were barely touching…any closer and they'd end up kissing, not that either of them would complain mind you.

"Yes, Rin?" Angel asked eagerly, his lips softly moving against the mouth of the demon boy in front of him.

"I…love you, Angel. I don't remember how it started, or even when…it may have begun after our first few encounters, but all I know is that my feelings for you kept increasing every time we fought with each other. I had been hoping to tell you after we closed the Gehenna Gate, and not during these kinds of circumstances. But either way, it doesn't change the fact that I love you, Angel."

Angel smiled against Rin's lips, his breath ghosting lightly upon the small and kissable skin as he told him what both of them knew to be true.

"Well, if that's how you feel…then you can take great solace in the fact that your feelings aren't going to be crushed any more than they've already been. Rin Okumura, I love you too."

Before Rin could answer, he felt his lips being meshed against Angel's in a gentle yet dominating kiss.

T.B.C.- Whoo, their feelings for one another have finally been revealed! What will happen next? Stick around and find out!


	5. Fatal Apology

**Blue Feathers (a Blue Exorcist fic)**

Disc.: I own nothing save for this plot and all writing that's born of said plot, the day will come when this will no longer be necessary…but that day is not today, sadly.

A/N: Lately I find myself wondering what life would be like if I'd never found my passion for writing, and realized that it would be so boring I couldn't handle it if that had actually happened. Writing is my passion, and so are the reviews from fellow writers and readers…they fuel the fires of that passion, so keep sending them my way please!

**Ch.5- Fatal Apology**

The infirmary was quiet except for the sounds of moaning and gasping from the very heated and frenzied kiss that Rin and Angel were sharing, a possessive growl falling from his throat as they kept making out for the next few minutes. Yes, the blonde was _his_ and no one else's, Rin would make sure that Angel knew that soon enough.

After another few minutes of their lips moving in perfect sync with each other, the two released their hold and let out heavy breaths as they locked gazes, amethyst softly holding deep sapphire in a hypnotic trance. A smile graced each of their faces, this was the only thing that mattered to them at the moment as Angle gently cupped Rin's face with his hands.

"Rin, I want you to know that as long as you have me no one will ever hurt you again. I'll personally see to that, my love."

Rin only blushed bright scarlet and leaned his forehead against Angel's, tears falling from his now closed eyes as his lover wiped them away with his fingers.

"Thank you, Angel. Listen, I know that I'm still a bit too young for anything too serious, like sex…besides you'd get into a lot of trouble for sleeping with a student, especially the Son of Satan, but maybe in a couple of years when I'm a legal adult, we could try taking our relationship to the next level?"

"Alright, if that's what you want. By the way, I heard you growl when we were kissing…not that I'm complaining, mind you, but what was that all about?"

"That was a possession growl, submissive and even dominant demons make that sound when they have their chosen mate with them…it's a sign that you're mine and only mine, that no one else can stake a claim on you but me."

Angel blushed heavily at that, then let a smile slip onto his face as he kissed the tip of Rin's nose.

"So, I'm yours and only yours? Well then, that suits me just fine…because you also belong to no one else but me, and that kid Ryuji better think twice before even attempting to try anything with you." Angel said as his eyes took on a possessive shimmer to them, and Rin found that look to be highly arousing. But for now, the two lovers decided on Rin getting more sleep and Angel keeping watch over him to make sure that no one disturbed his recovery.

As the minutes stretched by into hours, Kuro came back into the room and sat on Rin's bed. He let a smile fall onto his face as he saw how peaceful his Master was sleeping and curled up next to his arm, his tails gently settling on the bare flesh as he too slipped into peaceful slumber.

(3 days later)

Rin was sitting in class, Kuro on his shoulder as he took notes. After the incident with his father possessing Yukio, Rin had decided that he should take his studies a bit more seriously and began copying notes. His mind, however, wandered back to Angel and the fact that he wouldn't see him for a while. Yukio was still addressing the class while Ryuji stared at Rin.

He wanted nothing more than to take Rin back and have him as a lover once more, but after the way he'd treated him he had a feeling that there was no way in Hell that the other would forgive him. Even so, he had to at least try.

After another 2 hours of Yukio teaching them of all the different herbs that could be used as fever reducers, including catnip and peppermint, the bell rang and the students left.

Rin pulled out his phone when he got a text from his boyfriend, a smile coming onto his face when he saw that it was Angel giving him an update of the mission status.

Bon, however, was still somewhat jealous of Angel…he hated that Rin loved him so much that he couldn't live without him, and began striding over towards his ex boyfriend. When Rin felt Bon's presence coming towards him, he put his phone away as he felt fear coming over him. His ears went back in a naturally submissive manner as Bon's jealousy filled gaze lashed out at him, he was prepared for a beating when he felt the other's hands on his shoulders.

What neither had expected was for Bon to be literally ripped away from Rin and pressed up against the wall opposite them by Angel, the hilt of his sword holding the other Ex Wire in place as the blonde spoke to him in a threatening manner.

"Hello, Ryuji. Just what is it that you think you're doing to _my _Rin? Depending on your answer, I may have to reintroduce you to the slowest torture imaginable…so talk, now." Angel ground out the last part angrily, after everything that this boy had done to his lover he still thought he had a chance with him?

"I…I just wanted to ap…apologize to him, can't I do that much at least?!"

Angel wasn't sure if he could believe Bon's words, but he supposed he could do right by Rin and give the other student a chance…but he would watch him to make sure the kid didn't do something stupid.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you the whole time. Try anything, and I'll make the Blue Night seem like a joke compared to what I'll do to you."

Bon didn't doubt his words when he heard the angry tone of Angel's voice, his gaze settling back on the boy he loved so much. But now, he knew that it was time to let him go and move on…no matter how much it hurt him, and it stung with every word he told the boy.

No one ever said that leaving one's special someone in the hands of another was the easiest thing in the world, but if both of them were gonna heal then it was for the best.

"Rin, I'm really sorry that I hurt you like I did for so long. I only wanted you to love me as much as I loved you, but I guess I chose the wrong way to tell you that. If you can't forgive me, then I understand and after today I'll let you go to be with the one who really loves you."

Rin just looked at his ex and smiled sadly, it seemed that this was the hardest thing for Bon to do but in the end it had to be done.

"Bon…it's ok, I know you really loved me and that this was the only way you could show me that love. Know what? I'm sad about this whole thing too, but I'm also glad. If you hadn't hurt me so much, then I never would've had the strength to reveal my truest feelings to Angel, so thank you. Thank you for letting me go and for being one of the first to love me on such a deep level, even if it was painful. And maybe in time, I'll forgive you, but for now I just can't. Still, thank you Bon, for being strong enough to let me go."

Ryuji nodded before turning and walking off, his heart breaking with each step he took away from the one who once held his heart…and couldn't help but smile at what he saw when he looked back, Rin and Angel sharing a passionate kiss before breaking apart and smiling happily at each other. He couldn't help but feel that just maybe he could've been a bit nicer to Rin, but this was the only way he could let his heart heal. Perhaps in time, he too would find someone to love like he'd once loved Rin.

But for now, he felt better knowing that Rin was happy with the one he loved more than anyone else.

(3 years later)

Rin was setting the last of the boxes down in the large 3 story house that he currently shared with his mate and fiancé Angel. Ever since he'd turned 18, the lovers had been busy convincing the Vatican to let them have a relationship. It certainly wasn't easy, but on the eve of Rin's 19th birthday the Vatican Council had decided to let them be together. Now, they were living together in a very beautiful Victorian-Era 3 story house, the same one that had belonged to the twins' mother, Yuri.

The house was gorgeous, simply put. The walls were a light cappuccino brown, giving one a sense of warmth when they stepped inside. There was a large kitchen with an island and a bar cabinet underneath said island, the inside fully stocked with different alcohol that ranged from rum to vodka and even tequila. There was a large stainless steel fridge that had plenty of food, the floors were dark grey tiling, and the walls had paintings on them. In the living room sat a dark oak coffee table with books and a TV remote on it, elegant cherrywood framed couches also sat in the room. The long couch sat in front of the table and the love seat was on the left, dark blue cushions and pastel blue pillows sat neatly in the frames.

On the table across from the table sat a 90" flat screen plasma TV, the shelves filled with DVDs and a PS4 with 2 controllers and a few videogames. The second floor was where the bedrooms and bathrooms were, the master bedroom being shared by the two men and the other 3 bedrooms were for guests. Each one had a TV and a game system so that they could do something while they were staying over, and the master bedroom had a walk in closet.

Rin had been promoted to Paladin shortly after he'd taken the exam, surprising everyone who was present, including Yukio. Angel was pleased, he knew that Rin had it in him to become the very best he could be. Since both of them had good paying jobs, they could more than easily afford this house and everything in it. Rin smiled as he thought of the direction his life had taken, he was a Paladin _and_ Head Chef at Crystal Garden, the restaurant he'd started working at 2 years ago. Angel was no longer a Vatican Soldier, instead he was now a member of their Council and saw to helping stabilize relations between Assia and Gehenna.

Speaking of his lover, Angel would be home very soon so Rin set to making them both dinner. After a few minutes, their food was ready and Rin decided to just let it stay warm as he went out to the garden. Rin stared at the beauty of it, there was a koi pond that had been covered to keep the cold winds from affecting the fish and a peach blossom tree dead center that had lost its' leaves due to the weather change. On the other side was a sand bed that had been raked recently, leaves settling on the soft white powder and adding a little color to the pure white of the bed. As he stared out at the garden, Rin felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection and a chin settled on his shoulder. He knew who it was without even having to look at him, his arms heading down and settling on top of the ones wrapped around him.

"Welcome home, Angel."

"Thank you, Rin. It's good to be home."

The two lovers just shared this quiet and peaceful moment, the first snow already falling and adding a white glow to the already beautiful scene before them. Rin turned in Angel's hold and kissed him lightly on the lips, the action being returned with no hesitation. After a few minutes of making out, Rin and Angel sat down on the wooden floor and looked out at the garden together. Rin couldn't help but smile as Angel locked their hands together, he was so very lucky to have this man with him.

Yes, Angel…the one who saved him from a Hell he thought he would never survive another day of and gave him freedom.

And that's it! I know the ending's kinda iffy, so if anyone has any suggestions on how I could've made it better please let me know!


End file.
